Moonless Nights
by TwilightKtty
Summary: InuYasha having an odd dream before waking up and continuing his journey with the gang.Onshot IYxKag


_**Moonless Nights**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"InuYasha! InuYasha!" screamed Kagome in the pain she was enduring while in childbirth. "Let me through! Let me through!!! Kagome!!!" a struggling InuYasha grunts while straining against Miroku and the spirit wards the monk had placed around the birthing hut. "InuYasha get your sorry ass in here!" shouted Kagome. "Miroku. Let him in. The stress she is under can harm her and the child." Sango said to her fiancée. "But, but Sango? What about the formalities?" he asks. "Forget the formalities. Just let him in here NOW!!" she yells. No sooner had the words come out of her mouth then InuYasha was there standing besides his mate. "Kagome… Kagome I'm here now. What should I do?" he asks nervously looking around the hut. "InuYasha…" she groans softly in pain. "Yes Kagome? What is it?" he asks still nervous that something was going to go terribly wrong. "SIT!" she yells and with her last vestige of strength bears down in a contraction. Just as InuYasha hit the floor the wailing of a baby could be heard.

"It is a girl. Congratulations are in order for ye Kagome" Kaede says quietly while bathing the babe of its birthing fluids. "Let me see her." Breathed an exhausted Kagome. InuYasha pulled himself out of the hole he had made when Kagome had said 'sit'." All of the anger he felt faded as he looked upon his firstborn. "InuYasha…" Kagome whispered. "our plan failed.She's a half-breed and not a full human..." she whispered looking down at their baby girl. "But you know, I'm not at all disappointed with the outcome seeing as how she was conceived of our love." She looked up at him. "I love her just as much as I love you." "Ka- Kagome. Did you think that I was disappointed? After all that hard work you just did I couldn't be. Ever. Because we had no guarantee our plan would have worked at all I had convinced myself a long time ago to be accepting of whatever race our child would be. Whether it was Half-breed or Human. But I do have some questions." He said looking down at his family." What's that InuYasha?" Kagome asked curiously. "Well its actually two questions but they are both along the same line. One: Why the heck did you 'sit' me back there and Two: When the hell are you going to take these damn prayer beads off if you ever do?" he asked grumpily fingering the beads around his neck. Kagome started to laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked her. "InuYasha… I said 'sit' back there because I was mad and in pain and I was blaming you for causing the pain… But then I realized we were both equally guilty of this and I had told myself already that I brought this upon myself and that I had better take the good times as well as the bad along with it. And that included the childbearing pain. I probably will never take the necklace off because it is my way of keeping track of you. And keeping you out of the danger you are always getting yourself into when you run off." Kagome said answering his question. InuYasha just looked at her in a stunned silence. Then he said "Kagome. How many times do I have to tell you? I run off to fight demons and enemies that I smell entering our territory. I do it to protect you. And not to mention the fact that we still have the Shikon Jewel to protect still and in these past few months you have been in no condition to fight any of them. I love you Kagome. That's why I do what I do." He said as he leaned down to kiss her. "Waaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!" screamed the babe in Kagome's lap. "Oh, looks like she's hungry" she said smiling at how InuYasha had his ears covered to block the infants wailing cry. "There, there" Kagome cooed as she raised the babe to her chest to feed. Covering herself with a blanket before she looked back up at her mate she said "InuYasha. What should we name her?" InuYasha looked at her as if he hadn't expected her to ask him for a name and then said bashfully" I dunno… how about Sakura?" "That's perfect" Kagome said smiling down at the now sleeping infant. "Our beautiful Sakura." She murmured. InuYasha sat down and cupped Kagome's face and looked into her eyes and said "Kagome. Thank you for loving me enough to give me a second chance to do things right by you and for loving me enough to give me this precious gift" he said gesturing to Sakura. "I love you so much Kagome and I know I've screwed up a lot of times before but I swear that I will do so much better." Kagome looked at him and said, "I know. And I love you too!" she said as she leaned into InuYasha's embrace.

"InuYasha?" a voice said "Mhuat?" he mumbled. He prefered to stay asleep all warm and cozy. "InuYasha... wake up now! We have to go in search of Naraku today. He's close by because I sense the Shikon Jewel. InuYasha woke up and opened his eyes."Kagome. Where is Sakura?" she looked at him. "Who?" InuYasha shook his head."Nevermind. It was just a dream. A wonderful yet strange dream." and he got up and went to the door. "Well. What are you guys waiting for? Lets go get this bastard!" Kagome just smiled.


End file.
